


Far From an Angel

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett sees Rosalie for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after Emmett has been turned into a vampire in 1935.

The first thing Emmett saw when he opened his eyes was an angel. At least, he thought she was an angel. She must be; the way her alabaster skin sparkled in the sunlight was certainly inhuman. “Are you an angel?” he asked her.

She laughed, shaking her blonde hair. “Far from it” she said. She stared at him for a minute, before saying “You must be thirsty.”

It was only then that he noticed the dryness at the back of his throat. He nodded.

She reached out and took his hand. He was surprised to see that it matched hers.


End file.
